<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come on, leave me breathless by MaddieandChimney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866993">come on, leave me breathless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney'>MaddieandChimney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU: Pour Some Sugar On Me [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, NSFW, stripper chim au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She's breathless, he always manages to leave her gasping for air.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU: Pour Some Sugar On Me [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>come on, leave me breathless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Maddie lets out a giggle when Howie collapses on top of her, his breath hot against her neck as she runs her fingers through his hair. They relish in the moment for a second, the post-making love haze causing a comfortable silence between them as her fingers lazily brush up and down his spine, enjoying the feeling of his lips against her neck.</p><p>It was rare night off for both of them and whilst they had started with all the good intentions of cooking something nice and making the most of the time just the two of them, what had started off as a supposedly innocent brush of his body against hers when he’d reached for something from the cupboard, had quickly ended up in the bedroom, as they so often did. Not that she was at all complaining – it did wonders for the ego when her boyfriend literally couldn’t keep his hands off her.</p><p>It takes him another moment before he tilts his head up to look at her, a smirk on his lips as his hand trails down the side of her body, nails digging into her thigh just a second later. “Oh, I’m not done with you just yet.” Maddie’s breath hitches at his words, at the seductive drawl behind them when lips press to her collarbone, opening his mouth to graze his teeth along her skin, further down until he’s clasping his mouth shut on her breast, causing her back to arch, moaning his name in response.</p><p>There’s a glint of mischievousness in his eyes when he pulls back, his hand moving from her thigh to blindly fumble for something next to them. His drawer. The very drawer she had explored more than once out of curiosity, she’s sure she’s memorised every single item in there and the tension rises in her chest as she wonders what he’s about to pull out. Maddie feels as though she can’t breathe, not daring herself to look when he lets out a small “ah-hah” and suddenly, his body weight is gone from hers and she misses his warmth almost immediately. Curiosity gets the best of her though, gulping down the lump in her throat when she glances at the object he’s holding in his hand. A small, black vibrator that he’s grinning at with far too much enthusiasm.</p><p>“W-what are you—” She doesn’t finish the question, partly because her mouth feels dry and partly because she knows exactly what he has planned and she’s not sure she wants him to answer the question with words.</p><p>“Need to hear you scream for me three times tonight, maybe four—” It’s as though her body responds to his words before her mind can catch up, the tension rising in her stomach as she takes a trembling breath. Slowly, his lips move to her ear, teeth nibbling down on her lobe, “maybe five… do you think you can do that for me?” All she can do is let out a whimper in response when his words are extenuated with nails digging into her inner thigh before he pulls them apart. “I said… do you think you can do that for me?”</p><p>Her knees feel weak, his fingers brushing against her already sensitive clit, causing her body to jolt in response before she nods her head, “Y-yes.” It’s all he’s getting from her because she feels as though she can’t breathe and the eagerness for what’s about to come is almost too much. She doesn’t feel with it enough to do anything other than follow his lead right then, her tongue darting across her lips when he pulls her up from her lying position, watching as he throws the pillows on the floor and then settles himself with his back against the headboard.</p><p>“Come here.” He pulls on her, until her back is pressed against his chest, lifting her arm behind her to dig her nails into his shoulder as her breathing already starts to get heavy. He’s not even touched her yet, but the anticipation is killing her when the buzzing noise fills the room. She’s might not be looking at him but it’s easy to imagine the smirk on his lips when her hips jut out the second he places the vibrator on her inner thigh, teasing, letting it trail down her skin, only moving further down her leg at the sound of her impatient whimper.</p><p>“Howie…”</p><p>“So impatient—” Despite his words, the item is exactly where she wants it to be a second later, pressed against her in a way that makes her entire body shudder and her grip on him tighten. His other hand moves to wrap around her waist the second she tries to squirm away when the feeling becomes all too much. It’s expertly positioned, in the way that makes her feel as though she’s about to burst at any given second, her hips writhing as his grip tightens and he starts to move the vibrator in small circles. Her other arm moves up, clasping at the back of his neck behind her, unsure what to do with herself or where to touch as she claws at the back of his neck.</p><p>Maddie can feel him twitching against her body when she lets out another moan of his name, this time louder as her hips try to arch up, stopped by the tight grip he has on her when he yanks her closer to his body. She’s temporarily thrown back to times in college when she was alone in her room, doing exactly what Howie is doing to her right then but with him there, everything is intensified. Her entire body feels as though it’s on fire, breathing barely seems like a possibility and it’s almost too much. It barely feels as though any time has passed at all by the time she’s gasping, the orgasm hitting her for the third time that night and this time, without his tongue or his dick inside of her.</p><p>It’s intense, his name from her lips bouncing off the walls of their apartment and god, she’d seen the looks their neighbours had given her more than once and she can only imagine they’ve added to that annoyance far too many times tonight. His movements slow, as her arms drop and he kisses the crook of her neck. She’s breathless, he always manages to leave her gasping for air and she can hear it in him too. He’s the first man she’s ever been with who has taken direct pleasure in giving <em>her</em> pleasure without so much as a second thought for himself.</p><p>He gives her a moment, his lips gentle when he discards of the object on the other side of the bed, fingers moving along her soaked inner thighs before he brings his fingers up to his lips, with a popping noise and a satisfied moan that causes her to let out a whine. “Let me clean that up for you.” The words are whispered in her ear and she’s entirely certain that if she were standing, she’d probably collapse considering how weak her knees are.</p><p>Maddie doesn’t trust herself to move, more than grateful when he manipulates her body for her, unable to stop herself from smiling when he leans over the side of the bed to grab the previously discarded pillows. He was… <em>everything</em>. Thoughtful and kind and selfless and… god, she had never felt so in love with another person in her entire life. The head over heels kind of love that left her thinking about him in work and blushing whenever someone mentioned his name. The kind of love she never thought she’d find. “I love you.” Her voice is soft and tired when she finally manages to string a sentence together as he places the pillows beneath her head, hovering over her just a second later when he starts to kiss down her body.</p><p>The grin on his face always makes her heart flutter, along with his messy hair and the stubble of his beard he’s started to grow because she’d drunkenly told him she liked the feeling of it against her thigh when he went down on her one time. “I love you, too.” He’s settling himself between her legs, eyes greedily looking at her when he licks his lips. And then his head dives down and her body reacts in that way that makes him moan her name when he’s clasping at either side of her body and pulling her even closer to his mouth until her legs are wrapped around his shoulders and her heels dig into his back.</p><p>She’s sensitive to every graze of his teeth against her, to his tongue flicking out, to the vibration he lets out with every single moan as he pulls her impossibly closer. And yeah, she can’t help but think when a moan of his name falls so easily from her lips for probably the hundredth time that night, their neighbours definitely hate them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>